Por Una Lagrima Tuya
by Alo-chan
Summary: Porque con solo una lagrima, una mirada, un suspiro al viento que le mostraba sus mas profundo temores y toda su frágil humanidad, logro cautivar no solo su corazón; su espíritu mismo. (Ubicado después de el capitulo final del libro 3)


Debería estar durmiendo, pero ese final de temporada me afecto a niveles desconocidos, muchos sentimientos encontrados dieron lugar a este pequeño One-shot espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryke, y este Fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Por Una Lagrima Tuya**

_Alo-chan_

La vio nuevamente de hacía mucho tiempo, sus vidas y trabajos eran un factores los separaban, no es que necesitaran estar juntos. En realidad ningún sentimiento más que una amistad los unía.

Fue por eso que se tomó un día, más bien sabía que solo sería un momento para verla. De alguna forma le preocupaba su estado de salud, y sabía que su Abuelo estaba acompañándola.

Llego al templo aire de ciudad república, ninguna escolta lo acompañaba, no estaba en servicio, camino hacia el maestro aire, se había perdido la celebración de la primera maestra aire de esta generación y se disculpó por ello. Ambos hombres hablaron y enseguida salió a relucir su interés por saber de él estado de salud del Avatar.

Tenzin tan solo bajo la mirada sus ojos le mostraban que ella no estaba bien, frunció el ceño y trago saliva, eso le preocupo.

"Korra está indispuesta para recibir a nadie" fueron las palabras que el hijo del avatar Aang le dijo con toda la cortesía que un rechazo a su petición le permitían. Intento objetar, estuvo a punto, pero se detuvo, asintió y se despidió cordialmente del maestro aire.

Tenzin le vio dar media vuelta volviendo por sus pasos, sabía que el general había perdido un día laboral y se había tomado el tiempo para saber sobre el Avatar, de inmediato supo tras su despedida que no debía dejarlo marchar.

-Iroh… espera! –El general detuvo su paso, y dio media vuelta con un semblante confundido, realmente no esperaba que el hombre cambiara de opinión –Puedes ver a Korra.

.

.

Pronto se encontró tras la puerta de su habitación, Tenzin le indico que quizá Korra no estaría de buen humor como algún tipo de advertencia a lo que le esperaba antes de verla, el joven general inclino la cabeza agradeciendo por la cortesía de permitirle verla, el mayor devolvió el saludo y con el mismo semblante preocupado que le había visto desde su llegada se marchó.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, si es que estaba dormida no pretendía despertarla, pero no era si, ella estaba ahí.

La mirada de ojos dorados se situó primeramente en las ruedas de aquella silla en la que ella yacía, su mirada subió recorriendo todo el panorama; Ahí estaba ella sentada junto a esa ventana abierta que le permitía admirar todo el panorama de ciudad república, pero sus ojos azules opacos y faltos de brillo parecían estar viendo algo de lo cual los ojos humanos no podían ver, algo que solo ella era capaz, un mundo aparte, su propio mundo.

Camino en silencio hacia su figura femenina y quieta, tan quieta que le preocupaba que en cualquier momento cayera de repente y se rompiera en mil pedazos como una estatua fría y sin alma lo haría.

Se detuvo a su lado, el viento se coló por la ventana y levanto sus cabellos cafés haciéndola parpadear, el no pudo más que observarla con desgana, y le dolía reconocer que… no era ni la sombra de la increíble mujer que conoció antes, aquella que emergiendo del agua gloriosa en su poder, invencible en su control enfrento a los igualitarios y salvo su vida.

No, ella no era quien veía ahora… esa niña de ojos tristes y llorosos que hundiéndose en su tristeza se desvanecía en el viento imponente.

¿Dónde eta ella? Se preguntaba de manera arrogante en su mente a cada pestañeo suyo mientras se acercaba a esta casi desconocida para él.

¿Qué fue de esa chica de espíritu rebelde? Recordarla era revitalizante, verla ir en contra de la ley contra una guerra civil, solicitarle su ayuda y el mimo dejándose envolver por su petición, se habría hundido con ella en el deshonor si eso era lo que le pedía, porque la admiraba, admiraba todo lo que ella representaba para él y su familia.

¡Tú no eres ella! Pensamientos egoístas invadían su mente le era imposible aceptar que no era más que un espejismo del Avatar indomable, esa que emergió de la nada imponiéndose contra el espíritu de la oscuridad ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿Cómo permites que se reduzca a ti? Su encanto y admiración por el Avatar se rompió, era una farsa, no era realmente lo que él esperaba que fuera. . No quedaba nada de ese espíritu que alguna vez desbordo de ella, el espíritu mismo de la fuerza y la pasión.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción y dio media vuelta, después de todo aquella a quien esperaba ver no estaba en la habitación y al parecer ya no estaba más en el mundo.

-No pude… no fui capaz de salvarlos –la voz ronca y falta de fuerza de la morena lo hicieron voltear de nuevo, el viento soplo nuevamente sobre ella, por un segundo pareció como si se la llevara al igual que una hoja se deja llevar por el viento.

-Avatar Korra –Hablo con formalidad y se sitio de vuelta a su cercanía, teniendo una visa de su rostro, sin estorbarle el paisaje. De mirar hacia el suelo, elevo su mirada hacia el uniformado, sus mirada retraída y triste le provocaron una extraña sensación.

-…Tal vez ellos… tal vez todos… han tenido razón –Una amarga sonrisa se formaron en sus labios, el no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras la veía evadir la mirada.

Donde claramente podría notar el color oscuro bajo sus ojos azules, mostrándole su falta de sueños, su mente no dejo de preguntarse las razones pero tan fugaz como el pensamiento llego, se marchó. –…Tal vez el Avatar… ya no debía existir –susurro la morena como si únicamente ella escuchara sus propias palabras.

Eso le provoco un sobresalto –No es así –Exclamo de manera espontánea –Solo el avatar puede traer equilibrio al mundo. –enuncio esas palabras que tenía como un himno en su mente, realmente era algo de lo cual todos sabían.

-Tan solo las mismas personas pueden crear su propio equilibrio… yo tan solo puedo guiarlas, pero he acabado con todos aquellos que me han aconsejado en sus acciones

Iroh se quedó mudo, ¿Qué había sido eso? Un ruido sin forma salió de su voz, estaba en blanco por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir, pero ella no se detuvo. –Pero… no me rendiré, lo hare por ellos –Musito –Es solo que es duro… darse cuenta de los sacrificios que se han hecho para hacerme comprender –Una gota de su pena se desbordo por sus ojos azules

-Korra –Esa fue la única palabra que pudo salir de sus labios, mientras su mirada no se perdía de la imagen de la chica frene a él, sin palabras sin pensamientos, tan solo su nombre en su mente y en los recientes palpitares de su corazón. Mientras esa lagrima se deslizaba suave sobre su mejilla de tez morena. Iroh se dio cuenta; ¡Se enamoró!

¿Acaso era eso posible? Enamorarse de un segundo a otro, ¿de una palabra a otra? ¿de una lagrima en su mirar?

Lo supo al instante se había enamorado de ella, de del avatar sino de la mujer, esta Korra que era humana y cometía errores y de la que hacia un momento miraba con reproche, ahora era diferente amaba a esta Korra, esta niña de ojos tristes y destrozada que había tocado fondo, pero que podía ver como recogía los pedazos para renacer de entre las cenizas.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro que se llevó el viento –Quiero estar sola…-Miro de nuevo al paisaje sin verlo.

Miles de escenarios se vinieron por la mente del general… el de una Korra alegre, iluminada e ilusionada mirando hacia la ventana, ¿Qué hemos hecho de ti? Se reclamaba a sí mismo.

Se le vino tomar su mano con fuerza, situarse frene a ella y consolarla de lo que sea que atormentase sus sueños. Pensó en acariciar su rostro, capturar esas lágrimas en sus labios sobre su piel morena, abrazarla y protegerla contra el mundo entero que parecía no comprenderla y de personas egoístas como el mismo se dio cuenta que era por sus pensamientos de unos minutos atrás.

Y por último ese escenario que le causaba más desconcierto y temor por ser un nuevo y no explorado sentimiento… el de amarla, amarla en las palabras, en las miradas y en los suspiros, al igual que lo haría con la persona más importante en el mundo.

Sin embargo nada ocurrió, tan solo procedió a prolongar el silencio en su marcha, no toco un centímetro de su piel, no estuvo no cerca de su respirar y la dejo en sus silencios. Pero ahora sabía que un objetivo se había situado en la más importante de sus metas, no como un absurdo objetivo de triunfo, sino como un logro a su alma y su recién nacido per a partir de ese momento eterno amor por Korra.

-Al menos hasta que el ciclo de todas mis vidas se termine –Susurro al viento con una curva suave en sus labios y un nuevo fuego naciente en su mirada dorada, y camino fuera del templo del aire hacia el ocaso.

* * *

Me siento mejora ahora n_n de alguna manera tenia que sacar todo ese sentimiento que me provoco el final, espero sus comentarios y ahora si creo que me tengo que dormir... espero sus reviews al respecto. ¡No les provoco un sentimiento similar ese final? xD

**Como siempre:** Comentarios, criticas constructivas pedradas y jitomatazo son bienvenidos ... solo no sean tan crueles

Sin mas que agregar me despiro n_n

Alo-chan


End file.
